


【锤基】What about love? (Chapter 6&7)

by Cypressnut



Series: 停车场 [4]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, 口交, 吞精
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cypressnut/pseuds/Cypressnut
Summary: 反正锤是攻略成功了。其实主要是洛基自行沦陷，索尔好像也没干啥。锤：诶嘿捡了个大便宜xxx





	【锤基】What about love? (Chapter 6&7)

6.  
总之，剩下的整个星期对于索尔和洛基来说都是煎熬得不能再煎熬的一段时间。索尔每天忙着家里军营两头跑，尽力把那间的确不怎么地的房间整理成适合约会的样子；洛基则一刻不停地编造各种各样的谎言来试探索尔，绞尽脑汁希望想出一个说得过去的理由逃掉这次非常不应该发生发的约会。

可是，他逃不掉。洛基尝试在早餐时空腹喝了一整壶茶，可是他没有胃疼；和小队侦察兵一起跑了15英里直到全身是汗并且迅速洗了个冷水澡，可他没有感冒；在下午的大太阳下捂得快把自己热死而且暴晒了一整个下午，可他没有中暑；训练后他吃掉了整个的巴基剩下的闻着有些酒味的李子，可他的身体没有任何异常。就是，没有。

“你到底在发什么神经？”当他假装发烧躺在军官宿舍的床上时，站在床边的巴基终于忍不住抱着手质问他。

洛基在床上发出了“虚弱”的声音，他把詹姆斯的手放在自己的额头上说：“我一定是发烧了，对不对？”

“不，你好得很。给我一个你这么希望自己生病的理由。”巴基皱着鼻子看着他。

“就是！没有理由！”洛基猛地从床上坐起来，“我不想去根那个愚蠢的金发大个子约会，行了吗！？”

“这没什么，洛基！他喜欢你，你也喜欢他，你们约会，一起去吃一顿饭，就这么简单，好吗？”

“不，巴基，”洛基揉着头发，觉得无比沮丧，“第一，我不喜欢他，我讨厌他。第二，”他停顿一会，“我要是去了，就一定——至少有百分之八十的可能性——会和他上//床。”

“你得相信你自己的自控力。”巴基在床沿坐了下来，“你都说了你不喜欢他，你大可以拍拍屁股走人。”

“问题就在这。我不清楚当我真的喝了点酒以后，我会不会觉得他那些该死的肌肉会不会变得更加该死的性感。或者他变得比现在更吸引人、更英俊，嘴唇会不会尝起来更该死的甜美。”洛基几乎是恶狠狠地说着，看上去像一条淬着毒液的蛇。

“我想你得先解释一下为什么是‘更’？”

“……噢真该死，被你抓到了。”洛基瘪瘪嘴，委屈地似乎要掉眼泪了。

“好吧，已经快要六点半了。现在不管你怎么想，你都得收拾收拾准备赴约了。”巴基指了指腕上的表，“祝你好运，兄弟。”他拍拍好友的肩膀。

洛基几乎是悲哀地吸了吸鼻子问到：“你有润滑剂吗？”

“……再见，朋友。”

洛基站在索尔办公室门口，安静地看着分针指向七点差三分。

事实上，他提前十五分钟就来到了索尔的办公室门口。可他就是没有办法伸出手敲门。他从来不是一个爱迟到的人，甚至可以说，他习惯于早一些到场以免一些意料之外的事情发生。

六点五十八分了。现在是六点五十九。七点整。

于是在不得不做出行动时，洛基转过身，对着门抬起了手。门突然开了，一头金发闯进了洛基的视线，而他还依旧抬着手，弯起的手指正对着索尔的胸部。索尔穿着简单的白衬衣，领口的扣子没有扣上，饱满的胸肌把衬衣撑的满满当当。

哇噢，他胸真大。这是洛基第一个想法。他愣了一秒，急忙放下了手。

“呃，嗨。我来了。”洛基慢慢向后退了一点，诸神在上，他们离得实在太近了。

而索尔只是微笑着看着他，过了好一会才想起来要说话：“噢，I'm happy to have you.”

“你不会要让我一直这么站着吧？”洛基觉得自己的耳朵尖烧得发红，他巧妙地用了亲近一些的说法，希望化解一些尴尬。

“抱歉，请进来坐一会，我们一会就走。”少校侧身让开了一条不宽的路，洛基几乎是贴着索尔的身体走了进去。该死，他又闻到索尔身上的古龙水气味了。

他看着索尔穿好风衣，拿好钥匙，利落的金发在昏暗的房间里像是太阳一样泛着光。

7.  
天已经快黑了，十月的纽约晚上气温并不高。在户外走的十多分钟让洛基在进入楼道的时候打了个喷嚏。他站在门口尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，却被索尔催促着拉进了房间。

“快进来，有风。”索尔又一次抓住了他。他的手掌温暖而干燥，暖烘烘地包裹着黑发青年的手腕。洛基心底突然闪过一丝温柔。

索尔迅速泡了一壶茶，让洛基在沙发上坐下，帮他把外衣挂好后又给他拿来了毛毯。

“不需要，我没那么脆弱。”洛基皱着眉推开了索尔递毛毯的手。

“好吧。”索尔转身走向厨房，又不放心地回头，“有任何需要就叫我。”

洛基不耐烦地挥挥手打发走了索尔。

的确，这只是一间不算太大的房间，装修非常朴素。门旁边的角柜上放着一个米白色的收音机。茶几上的花瓶插着大概是前两天刚买的花束，正开得漂亮。晚餐的香气从厨房飘出来，不慌不忙地和手里伯爵茶的气味混在一起包裹住自己，这让洛基产生了他本就属于这里的错觉。

事实上，他真的很少有这种感觉——舒适、放松，安全到甚至可以毫不顾忌地无理取闹。他甚至觉得无论做什么，索尔一定会包容他，而他是安全的。

从他出生的那一秒起，他的父亲劳菲就拼了命地把自己所有无法实现的愿望加在了他的儿子身上。上最好的学校、进入军队、到最优秀的军官学校学习、当上准尉、晋升成上尉……他没有办法选择自己的人生，于是他只有不停地逼自己忘记他的理想，忘记自己的需求，拒绝自己有任何弱点。没有达到预期，就不配被爱。

他的刻薄从来都只是他不知所措或是缺乏安全感时最有力的工具，可惜很少有人能看破这一点。于是他得到的朋友、可以信赖的人少之又少，甚至可以说，他几乎是孤身一人，他习惯了做一只孤独的刺猬。

“嘿，洛基，晚饭做好了。”索尔的声音打断了他的思路，“我开了一瓶勃艮第。你一定饿了吧？”

“当然，索尔。”说完这句话，洛基抿住了嘴。这是他第一次选择叫他为“索尔”。他磨磨蹭蹭地走到饭桌前，索尔殷勤地为他拉开了椅子。

“请坐，劳菲森先生。”索尔的声音几乎从他耳侧传来，洛基甚至能感觉到对方的呼吸。

该死，你没有用这种语气叫过我。洛基气急败坏地扭过头，又气急败坏地揪住了这只大金毛的领子，把自己的嘴唇印在了索尔的唇上。

他们吻得难舍难分，洛基觉得自己被整个禁锢在了索尔臂弯之间，心跳得像一只逃亡的羚羊，而索尔就是那只咬住了他动脉的雄狮。他撕咬着索尔的嘴唇，贪婪而霸道地想把面前的人整个据为己有。他们终于因为打碎了一个空红酒杯而不得不结束了这个吻。

“我饿了。”洛基红着脸推开了索尔，嗫嚅道。等等，他还没喝酒啊，到底是谁先开始这个吻的？反正不是他。洛基很肯定。

然而索尔并没有放过他的意思。他把洛基圈在双臂和餐桌之间，下巴搭在洛基肩膀上切了一块牛排，用叉子送到洛基嘴边：“吃吧。”

索尔饶有兴味地看着洛基的脸从耳根开始烧红，然后艰难地伸出手抢过叉子：“我自己来。”

索尔闻言大笑着放开了洛基，坐回了自己的座位上。

他们开始解决自己面前的晚餐。然而两个人眼神却都不老实地飘向对方。洛基趁索尔低头切开牛排时悄悄盯着他的喉结看个不停，却在索尔抬头时躲开了他的眼睛。索尔趁着洛基注意酒杯里的红酒时贪婪地用眼神抚摸他的锁骨，又在洛基抬眼的一瞬间看向别处。

好吧，说实在的，去他的晚餐。洛基放下了手里的刀叉，他受不了空气里这种浓到化不开的暧昧了。

不知道出于什么想法，也许是真的太久没有做爱，也许是面前这个人性张力过于强大，洛基一翻身滑到了桌子底下。他凑到索尔的腿间，从桌布底下伸出手抱住了他的腰。

“嘿，洛基，”大个子手上的刀叉砸在盘子上发出刺耳的声响，他红着脸低头看着胯间的洛基。好吧，真的到这一步的时候，他还是该死的退缩了：“起来，你一定是喝醉了。”

“不，我没有。我甚至连一杯红酒都没喝完。”洛基舔舔嘴唇，盯着索尔的眼睛吞了口唾沫，“不要怀疑我的酒量，奥丁森少校……我敢保证我现在很清醒。”

金发男人却坚持着抓着他的手臂，丝毫不顾胯下缓缓顶起的小帐篷：“你会后悔的，洛基。”

“不，我可不这么觉得。”

说着，洛基把脸埋进索尔的裆部，张开嘴隔着布料轻轻咬住那一团大家伙。他两只手向上摸索着腰带，用修长白皙的手指解开搭扣。

洛基几乎是故意地用他的绿眼睛看着他的长官，他知道他没办法抵抗这个。牙齿磕碰金属的拉链发出细碎的声响，洛基咬住拉链慢慢向下拉开，舔舐那硬得不像话的巨物，直到那仅剩的一层布料彻底湿透。

洛基满意地听见索尔发出了隐忍的喘息，厚实的手掌搭在了他的颈间。于是他得寸进尺了起来，他褪下索尔的最后一层遮羞布，粗大的阴茎就跳了出来，打在了他的脸上。事实上，他开始有些担心了。这也太大了吧……洛基觉得下身一凉。

黑发上尉用脸颊蹭了蹭那冒水的顶端，让前液沾满他的脸颊。他张开嘴含住那根巨物的前端，仔细地舔舐那个小口，有些笨拙地用舌尖画着圈描摹浑圆的头部，双手撸动着柱身，指尖不时照顾下方的囊袋。

洛基认真而卖力的表情彻底绷断了索尔大脑里名为理智的那根弦——虽然它本来就在摇摇欲坠的边缘。索尔终于忍不住推开了阻碍他行动的桌椅，右手插进这个尤物的黑发，左手捏着他的下颏迫使他张开嘴。他站了起来挺动腰部毫不客气地肏进了这个比魅魔还要撩人的青年嘴里。

洛基似乎没有预料到这一下深喉，咽喉本能地收缩排斥异物，这让金发男人低吟着扣住了他的后颈不让洛基向后退出。口腔被塞满，他只能唔唔地呻吟着。阴茎顶着喉管处的敏感点，洛基只觉得整个人无比燥热，自己的分身也高高勃起顶住了西裤……噢，该死，他还穿着他最贵的定制西服。

索尔模仿着性交的动作在身下人嘴里抽插着，口腔高热而柔软，收缩着挽留他。他的猎物似乎被欺负惨了，红着眼尾看着他，眼角带着亮晶晶的生理性泪水，渡鸦一样的发丝现在凌乱地贴在脸上，凹下去的脸颊不时被戳出自己的形状。他再也忍不住心里想要弄脏他的尉官的想法，将浓稠的精液悉数射进了洛基嘴里。

索尔发誓，他没想到洛基会在情欲烧红了眼眶的情况下毫不犹豫地咕咚一声把他射出的东西全部吞了下去。

洛基已经彻底支撑不住身体了，他的膝盖由于跪太久而疼痛，整个人像是被下了强效春药一样化成了一滩水，摊坐在索尔面前，磨得发红的嘴角，来不及吞下的精水流了出来。他被索尔抱了起来，于是洛基顺势用劲瘦的双腿缠住了他的腰，黏黏糊糊地凑上去啃咬金发少校长满了胡茬的下巴。

索尔把他放在餐桌上，堪称粗暴地撕开了他的裤子，又一件件脱下他身上的衣服，直到只剩一条底裤。这下好了，他都不必担心是否会弄脏那条难打理的西裤了。

“嘿！”洛基抓住了索尔的手，他看着那双欧蓝色的眼睛，其中满满当当盛着情欲。“这不公平，”他含混不清地说到，“你为什么还穿着衣服？我以下级的身份命令你脱掉它们！”

索尔被他这副记仇的样子逗笑了：“遵命，劳菲森上尉。”他在洛基肩头留下一个红痕，用低沉的语调在他耳边作乱。

于是接下来的画面就像一场艳俗的脱衣舞表演，只是观众只有坐在餐桌上眯着眼睛勾着嘴角的劳菲森先生一人。洛基满意地审视着索尔饱满的胸肌、分明的腹肌和人鱼线，以及胯间昂扬的性器。诸神在上，洛基敢打赌，如果他手里有美金，他一定会把它们全都塞进这个该死性感脱衣舞男的内裤里。

“现在我们公平了。”索尔摊着手。

洛基踮着脚尖走向索尔，搂住他的脖子抿着他的耳垂，声音像一只晒着太阳的猫咪一样慵懒：“Now give us a kiss.”

洛基不知道他们一共打碎了几个餐盘，几个高脚杯，或是几个花瓶，但是他的确为自己在餐桌上展开性爱的决定后悔——索尔居然连润滑剂都没有用，而是随手拿了黄油做了扩张。不过估计在哪里开始都没差，他们把大脑里有储备的所有姿势都尝试了一遍，从餐桌做到客厅，再到浴室和索尔的单人床，又回到厨房。噢，他差点忘了，他甚至被索尔抱起来按在墙上来了一发。

洛基总算明白了“雷霆之神”这样白痴的称号从哪里来的了。当然不是因为索尔的手触摸无论是他的乳头还是前列腺都像是带了电流一样酥麻。这名少校的体力真是惊人的好，直到把他折腾到什么东西都射不出来才肯罢休。

不！他才没有在索尔把他按在料理台上后入时带着哭腔求他停下，又在他真的停下来的时候欲求不满地求他快一点呢。绝对没有。

**Author's Note:**

> 今天也是为锤基爱情和自己写文的渣技术流泪的漫威女孩呢。【哭泣】  
作品其余部分在LOFTER，ID不在麦田里的麦子，AO3就只放车啦。  
以上，感谢。


End file.
